Housewives' Ointment
by marsdemon
Summary: Eclipse tries to appologize to Chris for making him scrub the castle in one of the epilogue stories. The only problem is, he has a strange way of doing so. EclipseXChris lemony goodness [oneshot]


Summary: "Scrub!" so he said and with dread Chris went down on his knees, took up the bucket and the washcloth and began to scrub. ..."You…you did this for me?" Eclipse looked at him in surprise as he observed the shining balconies and the sparkling terraces outdoor. "But why? Don't you hate demons?" Chris didn't know where to look, all he knew was that his face was getting red…

AN: Inspired by the second epilogue in the very end of the manga. Chris' story where they all do some cleaning poor Chris, he deserves a break after all that injustice, so I decided to give him some. This turned out very odd and unexpected even for me, and I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested, because I write my fics at night, anywhere from 12 am to 5 am is when I have the inspiration, after I'm done a fic, I've got no strength to go back to it and re-read it >. Well, enjoy, this is Eclipse/Chris oneshot

Housewives' ointment

"Perfect. I don't mind if I say so myself!" Chris looked at the fruits of his hard work. He spent long hours cleaning today. Goodness, he never realized that the Raenef castle was so huge, well, except the times he lost his way here, then he also felt it, but not nearly as painfully as he did now. So many terraces and balconies, and indoor alleys and colonnades—he agreed to clean everything that could be considered outdoors, but boy did he ever overestimate his abilities! There were so many to clean and he managed to get them all done! He was proud of himself, all outdoor parts of the castle sparkled like polished mirrors.

"Now that I'm done, sweet sleep." He happily went inside. Did he ever want to go to bed so badly as he did now? He wasn't sure. All his muscles were sore from the hard workout and he was sure he'd feel it even worse tomorrow, but still, there was a satisfaction that came with the fatigue. Chris never realized just how much Eclipse must do around the castle, no wonder it seemed he never went to bed. With all this work, every day, it was also no wonder even a demon would need an ointment to relieve muscle pains, Chris' back was killing him!

"It's been a while since I've done that kind of manual labor. My muscles are stiff." Chris murmured to himself heading down the hall. No matter, it was all worth it! "Ah, the air smells fresh after a thorough clean…" he paused in mid-word when his nose caught onto the stench and nearly burned with it "…ing?" he finished opening his eyes and staring in horror at the scene in front of him.

"Wha…what?" was he hallucinating! It was too horrible to be true "What happened? This room…! And that food…! …And my hallway…!" Rased be damned! He even cleaned that hallway because no one else would! It was an outrage!

"What exactly were those two doing!" oh, he was going to KILL them if he ever got his hands on them! "Get out here RIGHT NOW!" he screamed at the top of his lengths but his luck was never good to begin with. Chris was always incredibly unfortunate and this time was no exception. His outraged scream did not reach the ones it was meant for, instead, someone else's attention was attracted by it, someone Chris would rather not see right now.

'Ulp!' he was a future high cleric, he knew when he sensed a demon ready to kill him 'That dark aura can only be…!'

"Exactly what were you doing last night, Supergenius?" the cold dark voice was brimming with barely suppressed rage. Eclipse, demon of the third order sounded like he was of a mind to kill him and not even the power of Rased could save him from a wrath of an enraged housewife! (He learned that long ago, when still a little boy sneaking out into the city out of the temple. Since then, Chris had a special respect for housewives.)

"Uh…" Chris tried to back away or justify himself all the while wanting to be able to say 'Go' and disappear into thin air, possibly somewhere to the other side of the planet "what happened was, that is, I—I didn't--…" his weak protest died in his throat killed by the look in Eclipses' eyes. 'Oh Mighty Rased, protect your humble servant….' Chris gulped 'I'm going to die!'

"Scrub!"

Chris felt his knees give out and he felt a thousand times more tired than he was before, and before he was already very, extremely tired. Feeling frustrated tears rising up to meet his eyes he tugged to the kitchen to get a bucket and a cloth to scrub the floors. He wouldn't cry, no matter what he wouldn't cry! But…it was so unfair! "Why me…?" he whimpered as he fell on his knees and started to clean up the stinky mess.

This was far worse than just cleaning the garden and than cleaning this same hallway originally. First of all, then he was doing it because he wanted to, he was fresh and ready. Now, he was being forced to do it with a very angry and very dangerous demon standing over him. Then, he cleaned the normal amount of dry dirt and dust, now, he was cleaning up the impossible mess someone left behind. It was like someone gathered up all the garbage they could find and threw it all over the hallway on purpose. It stunk horribly and to make it worse it stuck to the carpets so he had to scrub over and over and over again and very often he had to get up and go change the water which was twice as tiring. And he still had the room and the kitchen to clean up! To top off his misery, he was redoing a job that he's already done in this hallway and would be doing a job that was supposed to be someone else's!

'At this rate, it would have been better if they just didn't touch anything to begin with!' he thought bitterly. If he cleaned the whole thing all by himself, at least he would have done it right the first time! He hated having to redo a job already done because someone messed it up!

Chris whipped the sweat off his brow, how very tired he was! And he has been looking so forward to going to bed too! He has worked extra hard the last hour thinking that he could rest after, he should not have done that. If he knew this would happen, he would have saved up his strength.

Eclipse kept a watchful eye on Chris. Lousy mortal, he looked very upset but what was that to Eclipse? It was his own fault, he had no right to complain, not that he was, not out loud at least. Eclipse kept his arms crossed sternly over his chest and smirked a little. This should show the idiot cleric how hard he worked every day to clean up the messes that they routinely made! No one helped him, and he wasn't about to clean up a mess this big, not this time!

After a while of watching, Eclipse noticed that Chris' arms were barely moving. He was sweating pretty badly and barely suppressing the painful moans every time he had to stand and haul the dirty bucket to the kitchen and back after changing the water. Eclipse sighed after a while, guess he couldn't expect a cleric to know how to clean. It wasn't really their job to learn that, not that it was a demon's job either. Especially not a high ranking demon's job; especially not his job! Knowing how hard it was, though, Eclipse started to feel a bit sorry for Chris after he was done the kitchen and started on the trashed room. Normally, Eclipse might've even let him off at that because to say the truth, Raenef's sweet nature rubbed off on him and he was not entirely without pity now. But if he did, then he would be cleaning the rest of the mess and he wanted to teach the fool a lesson.

After watching him and the pained, though determined look on his face Eclipse decided that maybe it was ok to leave him to finish up on his own. He didn't think even the cleric was stupid enough to run off after making him so mad, and there wasn't much left to finish, Chris was almost done. Either way, Eclipse was getting bored of watching the boy bent over and scrubbing and moaning under his nose because poor little Chris apparently never done this before.

Deciding on leaving Chris to finish up Eclipse teleported to the garden for a breath of fresh air. He closed his eyes enjoying the breathe, then opened them feeling the serenity around him. It was nice here. The air was extra fresh today and the moon that was out shone extra brightly. It took Eclipse another few moments to realize that the moon or the air was not brighter or fresher, it seemed so, though, due to the lack of dust that clogged the air with every breath of wind and settled on the polished limestone and marble dimming it's shininess. It took Eclipse another moment to realize that he cleaned the gardens only once a month, no more than absolutely necessary and that he did not clean them in the past three weeks.

Eclipse looked around startled—everything was sparkling and absolutely spotless. He didn't remember the last time he did a job so meticulous.

"What in the world?" he frowned getting suspicious.

At this time, the only person still awake beside him was Chris, therefore the cleric was the only one Eclipse could ask about the gardens. Teleporting back to the room Chris was cleaning he stared at the boy. Well, he hasn't run off, that was admirable at least.

"Hey, Supergenius," Chris looked up with a very upset frown on his features.

"Oh, it's you." Chris grumbled and turned back to his cleaning "Back to grill me about something else this time? Did you find anything else that I ruined and needed to clean up?" his voice was bitter. More so than usual when he was in a bad mood. This time, he seemed to be seriously in a bad mood. Even Eclipse was a little surprised by the downright seriously upset tone.

"What happened to the garden?"

Chris sat back on his heels wearily looking up at Eclipse. He was so weary that he could not even master a properly angry expression "What? What happened to the garden? Are you here to tell me that there's garbage all over there too and I should run to clean it up?" with his luck, Chris wouldn't be surprised if there was.

'What's up with the attitude!' Eclipse was getting a bit put off by the bitterness. He was not used to it coming from Chris, or anyone in this house for that matter. Unknowingly to himself, Eclipse was very much affected by the very human and warm atmosphere that has been in this castle. He would not have cared if someone gave him the cold shoulder before. He would still not care if it was someone outside their household, but one of the inhabitants of this castle…it bothered him.

"No. I mean…it's clean." He frowned a bit.

Chris stared at him then in an almost mocking voice "Ha!" his expression turned back to sour "That's right. It's clean. What's it to you!" he was beginning to doubt Eclipse would care.

The demon's frown deepened.

"I mean, who cleaned it, dolt!" was he supposed to spell it out for this idiot!

"I did." Chris continued finishing up the cleaning job in this room. He wanted to finish and go to bed, this arguing with Eclipse was distracting him from his goal.

"What!" that was the last thing Eclipse expected to hear. Chris? Clean? Inconceivable! Yet, as he watched his arms that barely move and the painful posture of his back, he was starting to wonder if maybe it was true, he got tired awfully fast when he started cleaning. Eclipse didn't imagine that Chris was that much of a weakling, it even surprised him before. "Why?" he asked almost dumbly.

Chris suppressed an angry growl reaching in his pocket to find the damn little bottle of housewives' ointment that started all this mess for him—he should have never bothered! It wasn't like Eclipse would appreciate it anyways, he was a typical demon!

"Because I found this!" he flung the bottle angrily at Eclipse. He only looked where he was throwing it because he didn't want it to break on the floor and have to clean that up too after, he has had just about enough cleaning for the rest of his life!

Eclipse caught the bottle easily and with a frown looked down to find his medicine. The first thing he thought was how embarrassing it was that someone found this! It was most undemon-like to be using /housewives'/ ointment! But when the initial shock of the discovery left him he started to realize more of what this meant.

'He did all that because of me?' it was very unsettling for Eclipse. He served because he had to serve, because that was his job and his existence. He served his master because he cared about him and he did tasks that were not his job because there was no one else to do them. He tolerated the mortals only because his master liked them. Eclipse never expected anything for his efforts, not even from his beloved Raenef simply because demons didn't expect rewards. The idea that one of the mortals might care enough to notice his hard work and try to ease it for him never even entered his mind before. Being faced with the fact of it happening in reality was even more unsettling.

In all his long years no one ever took note of what he did. He never complained. He never expected anything different. Suddenly someone did. Suddenly someone completely unexpected turned out to care about him enough to do this for him! It was like a cold avalanche just fell on Eclipses' head. This was so much to think about for a demon like him, a territory so unfamiliar to be explored, that he was almost afraid.

In his long pause when Eclipse was realizing exactly what happened he observed Chris. His back still arched, hands moving back and forth, back and forth as he scrubbed at a particular stain on the floor that just didn't want to come out. He was sweating pretty badly by now and he was panting, but he was obviously too tired to change position into a more efficient one. He was trying to do the job while exerting the least effort because he barely had any energy left. His movements and his position on the floor and his state of disarray were almost lewd if you had that kind of mind. Eclipse never realized that he had that kind of mind so it didn't register that he thought something inappropriate while he stared in a shock-induced stupor.

Finally the last thing that needed to be realized by Eclipse was realized. He has wronged Chris. Chris has tried to help him and obviously this mess was not his and he punished him unfairly. Eclipse was smart and he could put two and two together easily. If Chris was helping, then the other two have been too. These three hardly ever did anything stupid alone, they did stupid things together. But while Chris could probably do these things, asking a former mercenary, and a former thief to clean was an absurd idea. Those two had their home on the streets before, how would they ever know how to clean? It was no wonder this mess was created.

"Chris…I…" Eclipse was a demon, and demons never apologized, but he attempted the closest thing to an apology that he could master "go to sleep, I'll finish the rest." It wasn't like there was much to finish though. Unfortunately, Chris was almost done and Eclipse felt bad about it. Before he met Raenef, he would have never thought twice about treating a mortal unfairly. Before he met Raenef, no mortal would lift a finger to help him. Since he met Raenef, both him, and how people around him treated him changed. He was sorry, just didn't know how to express it.

Chris' expression turned into a scowl 'a little too late for that, demon jerk!' he thought still very bitter, but that could be because he was sore to the point of wanting to cry. Unfortunately he was also very stubborn, he didn't want to accept what was in it's own way Eclipses' apology and let it all go as if nothing happened.

"Forget it!" he scrubbed even more viciously "maybe I'll take out the chamber pots too on my way to bed." He was mocking, though not sure if he was mocking Eclipse, or himself. Most likely though, he was just mocking his own bad luck.

Eclipse started to feel frustration. He was getting angry but more likely the emotion was born from the guilt he was feeling. Demons didn't feel guild. Eclipse wasn't accustomed to feeling guilt at all and whenever an emotion appeared that he was not used to, it was natural to react in anger, hide it behind something most familiar. He wanted to retreat to more familiar territory so to speak.

"Well, why didn't you tell me then!" Eclipses' voice rose in volume a little as unwittingly he tried to justify himself.

Chris finally finished the stain and angrily threw the washcloth into the bucket splashing dirty water on himself a little and whipping at it even more angrily. He hauled the bucket up stubbornly as he glared at Eclipse "I /tried/ to!" he pushed past him "But someone wouldn't even /listen/ to me." Man, were his arms ever sore! "Now if you will /excuse/ me," he stared up at Eclipse almost defiantly "I have a bucket full of dirty water to dump out and wash clean." He almost shoved his way out of the room and stumbled down the hall nearly spilling some of the water "no thanks to you." Chris mumbled to himself, but of course Eclipses' acute hearing caught that perfectly well.

Such insolence from a mere human was bound to make Eclipse instantly angry and following his initial response to such stimulus, Eclipse did just that. He crossed his arms over his chest glaring at where Chris disappeared and with a sneer on his face hissed "Mortal fool!" Eclipse teleported back to his room for a moment all guilt erased by Chris' provoking behavior. It was easy to get angry when Chris acted like that. 'Serves him right!' Eclipse thought as he started to change into his sleeping clothing.

The little bit of energy that Chris mastered when he lashed out at Eclipse fled him as soon as he was out of sight. Surprisingly, lashing out like that made him feel better. Even more surprisingly, Eclipses' unvoiced apology made him feel even better then lashing out did. Yeah, he was still going to be paralyzed tomorrow because he really overworked today. Yeah, he still felt like his knees would buckle under him, his back would break and his arms would fall off and the bucket in his hands weighed a ton, but the weight from his chest was gone. It was an honest mistake on Eclipses' part and he was sorry for it, and despite his stubbornness earlier, Chris didn't feel the bitterness any more. Now that Eclipse did, in his own way, apologize, the bitterness and hurt was gone from his chest and he could deal much easier with the physical fatigue. In other words, once Chris vented his frustration verbally and once Eclipse acknowledged his mistake, Chris was fine again.

Dumping out the water and washing out the bucket Chris tiredly trudged back to his room. What he really wanted to do was just reach his bed and fall onto it and go right to sleep, but he couldn't quite do that. He was sticky with sweat all over, his hands and arms were dirty, his clothes were dusty and smelly and his hair probably had not only dust, but also cobwebs in it. He needed to get out of these clothes, find something new to wear for the night and most of all, he needed a bath. He had to do those things no matter how much he just wanted to sit down, curl up somewhere in the corner and just fall asleep.

Eclipse changed into a light robe that he slept in tying a loose sash around it. He was too restless to go to sleep so he occupied his time with small tasks, like brushing his long hair and polishing his nails. Finally though, almost in anger Eclipse tossed the nail-filer onto his dresser. His mind was restless, Chris' departure was nagging at him. He wanted to be angry with him, and he was in a way, he felt anger and frustration and a want to justify himself. All together, those feelings amounted to a feeling commonly known as guilt and with that feeling eating away at Eclipses' chest and brain, the demon couldn't possibly go to sleep. He tried already, but the moment he closed his eyes he would start going over scenarios in his head thinking what he could have done, or could have said differently to Chris back then. Or even worse, what he would say to him in the morning.

It was driving him crazy and the only way to get rid of this feeling so he could go to sleep, as Eclipse realized, was to go and see the cleric before he fell asleep himself. Once again Eclipse angrily tossed the bedcovers aside, grabbed a string to pull his hair into a loose ponytail, grabbed a long robe to throw over his night-clothes and teleported to outside Chris' room. In the name of all evil though, did he ever feel stupid and undignified doing this!

When Chris finally made it to his room he made sure to lock the door and with delayed tired motions started to strip off his clothing throwing them right there on the floor as he waked towards the door leading to a bathroom. He could always pick them up later, as of now, his back hurt way too much to bend down for them. Maybe the bath would relax his muscles a little so that he could take care of those later. He decided he would find a new outfit to wear for the night when he was done bathing too, he couldn't quite be bothered right now.

Having to start the water running was tedious enough. Chris was falling asleep and waiting alone was hard, especially while he listened to the soothing sound of hissing water. He wondered how it worked. The water cascaded in a fast stream from two dragon heads, one had cold water running from it's mouth, the other hot. Chris had to only tap the dragon heads to make the water run. It gathered in a medium sized circular marble pool with steps leading into it from one side. This was quite some bath, it could fit ten people in it at least. Chris supposed it was luxury, though he didn't use it much. He supposed also that it utilized magic to make the water run. That was amusing, demons using magic for such practical and vain purposes.

As his bath filled up with warm steaming water and before his eyes could close on their own Chris stumbled over to make the flow of the water less. Somehow, there must be a drain somewhere that regulated how much water was at any time in the bath, so he didn't worry about it overflowing or anything. He just wanted to reduce the hissing noise to a more pleasant sound of falling water. As he walked back finally ready to get in, in his fatigued state he stumbled over a small gilded marble shelf at the edge of the pool. It didn't topple over as it was quite heavy, but as Chris cradled his hurt foot he noticed in dismay that a few jars that were on it fell over and their contents spilled abundantly into the water.

Almost instantly the water bubbled with soft rich foam and turned a light rose color. A strong musky scent rose from it with the slightly tinted steam and everywhere air bubbles started rising from the bottom of the pool. Chris groaned.

"What a waste of an alchemists' skill…" he hated to think that he would be sitting in that now and that he would be smelling so perfumed too, as he was sure that smell would stay with him, but he was too tired to drain the water, wash the pool and refill it all over again.

Dismayed, Chris slipped inside the slightly hot bubbling scented water feeling his body melt into it.

"Aaah…." However he complained about it, everything about the warmth that enveloped him was very relaxing. From the soft foam, to the pleasant smell, to the bubbles tickling and massaging his entire body, to the soft sound of running water off to the side—everything served to make him even more sleepy.

Chris put his arms on the sides of the bath leaning his head back on the bathroom floor allowing himself to relax just for a little while in this water before he scrubbed himself clean and went to bed. He closed his eyes only for a moment and felt his whole body getting heavier. His mind felt foggy and soft, his arms and his legs felt further and further away, he didn't think he could move them if he wanted. Before Chris even realized it, he was starting to drift off to sleep.

Eclipse found that the door was locked and with an uneasy feeling he wondered if he should just go away, Chris was probably pissed off right now, not that he cared of course. Eclipse was about to turn away from the door but then he remembered, he couldn't sleep and being a selfish demon as he was supposed to be he decided that his inability to sleep was a priority over whatever grudge Chris may still have against him. He had to talk to him!

Eclipse knocked once, then twice louder. No one answered on the other side. Faintly Eclipse could hear running water and guessed the depraved monk was having a bath. Well, that was good to know, at least the animals in this house kept themselves clean and well groomed. With an annoyed 'Go' Eclipse teleported himself inside the room as it was below him to wait outside the door in the hallway for some mortal to finish bathing and admit him inside!

He walked around the room noting the clothing strewn carelessly on the floor marking a path from the door to the bathroom. With distaste Eclipse kicked them into a pile so that their sight might not offend him, indeed, he even put them away into a laundry bag so that he may not see or smell them. He looked around again taking in the room, he hasn't been here since Chris moved in and was mildly surprised to find it actually very tidy.

Finally, impatience took hold of him. It was getting late in the night, he didn't particularly feel like waiting for Chris to relax in the bath forever and it was not indecent since they were both males, so he just decided to go in and talk to him as it was. When Eclipse walked in he was slightly fazed by the strong musky scent evaporating from the bath, there was fog rising all over, the foam was still bubbling and Chris was fast asleep and slipping into the water.

Eclipse teleported over just in time to save the fool from drowning. The last thing Chris remembered when he felt everything go haze was sitting back and relaxing in the bath, the next thing he was aware of was coughing water up from his throat and sputtering bubbles out of his nose with his hair dripping wet and plastered over his eyes. He tried to clear it away for a moment coming back to full alertness. In his disoriented state, if it wasn't for the two strong arms supporting him, he would have probably ended up right back in the water! How dangerous of him to fall asleep in the bath! Wait minute…arms!

Chris managed to wipe the soap and the water out if his eyes and he was breathing again, though a bit painfully when he turned his head around to look up at Eclipse fully startled.

Eclipse sighed when he saw the cleric was fine and that it was safe to let him go which he did. Once again Chris settled into the bath, though the dip did refresh him a little. Enough to wake him up for a little while.

"Eclipse?" he asked in mild disbelief "What happened?" he sounded pretty clueless.

"You fell asleep in the bath and nearly drowned, that's what happened!" Eclipses' irritated voice snapped back 'What a mortal dolt! The next high cleric! I don't think so! At this rate he is going to drown in a bath and the clerics will start war with the demons over an idiot like this!'

Chris coughed again, then shook his head "No, that's not what I mean. What are you doing in my bathroom?"

Eclipse stared at Chris. Chris stared back at him. There was a very long and uncomfortably silence and a staring contest which was ended when Chris turned back around in his bath after receiving a death glare from the demon. He read the glare well, it spelled out 'don't you dare ask!'

Chris smiled a little guessing correctly why Eclipse came. Inside, they all knew the demon had a soft spot, you just had to get close to him, you needed to reach that soft spot for it to manifest. Eclipse was bothered about what happened earlier, that's why he came and that made Chris feel even better.

Remembering what it was he was supposed to be doing in the bath Chris finally reached for a fluffy wash-sponge and leathering it attempted to scrub himself. His efforts were quite useless, he was barely dragging the sponge over his skin as tired as his arms were, he didn't even manage to work up a lather.

Watching him Eclipse felt a twinge of regret, it was his fault and he reminded himself that nothing ever came free in life. He owed this mortal and he hated to have debts. Reaching over he firmly grasped the sponge and pulled it out of Chris' hand.

"Sit up." He commanded in a calm voice placing a hand on Chris' bare shoulder and pushing him forward a little as he sat down more comfortably on his knees and bent over the boy.

Chris' face flushed crimson when Eclipse touched him, smooth cool skin on his hot shoulder felt startling, he was so conscious of it that he was afraid to even move and Eclipse barely even touched him! Chris was unsure of this. It was beyond embarrassing, it was almost uncomfortable in more ways then he could think of! He was sure it was inappropriate and somewhere among numerous cleric laws, it had to be forbidden! All his thoughts summed up to: 'Oh Holy Rased! A demon is giving me a bath!'

Chris swallowed a nervous tremble feeling the sponge firmly run over his shoulders. He soon found out that Eclipse meant business and partially because he was tired, partially because it was relaxing and partially because of Eclipses' nonchalant attitude towards the act, Chris began to relax. After a while he realized that Eclipses' hands and the sponge rubbing firmly at his skin actually felt very nice. It was a very welcome massage. Eclipses' fingers were strong, his grip firm as he supported parts of his body with one hand while he washed with another. The soap made everything so smooth and a few times Chris stole glances at the pale fingers covered in soap bubbles sliding over his arms, shoulders and chest.

Chris' face colored over and over again and he resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably or jump as Eclipse reached into the water or as in his attempt to reach lower he bent over so that his face was just above Chris' shoulder. The boy straightened his back leaning up into the touch to make it easier for the demon. He realized that Eclipse was merely helping him and whatever might be running through the demon's mind while he did it, Eclipse hasn't done anything inappropriate.

Chris also knew too well that whatever he may think, whatever he might have been taught, he liked what was happening. No matter how much embarrassment he was feeling, it did not erase the fluttering feeling in his chest or the excitement in his blood. Eclipse was handsome, he was close, he was touching his wet and nude body all over. Even if Eclipse didn't mean a thing by it, which he probably didn't, Chris enjoyed the pure sensory input. Coupled with the implication of such actions and the thorough massage given to his muscles, what Eclipse did for him was bliss.

Eclipse saw what was happening not too differently from the way Chris saw it. Chris was an attractive human boy, there was no denying that observation. Chris also did something very touching for him and he threw it back in his face, Eclipse wanted to make up for that, there was no denying that either. But most of all, it had to do with the purely content expression on the boys' face. With the way he arched his back or bent his head or shifted to allow Eclipses' hands to reach his body more freely. With the way his body yielded up to the touch or how he purred contently when Eclipse rubbed and massaged his shoulders firmly with his strong hands. The small moans that Chris let out being even unaware of them himself were exiting Eclipse.

Then there was Chris' face. The blush that stained his cheeks and the occasional initial tensing of his body as Eclipses' pals smoothed over his chest or sides told Eclipse that Chris was not lost to the more embarrassing for him aspect of this. What Eclipses' hands were doing both relaxed and exited the boy simultaneously. Unfortunately, what he was doing only exited Eclipse.

The demon was no longer worrying about cleaning the boy. His eyes followed the contours of the shiny wet and slightly muscular skin as his hands glided over it, feeling it. It was smooth and warm and sleek with soap and utterly appealing to the touch. Eclipses' eyes darkened a little and his gaze was solely focused on what he was doing, all attention given to the small details. His breathing was a little shallower than normal, but not more rapid. Even though it was not obvious yet, Eclipse was feeling hotter and bolder the longer he watched Chris.

He watched how Chris' shoulders flexed when his fingers dug into them, muscles tensing and relaxing under smooth slightly tanned skin. Eclipse lightly ran his sharp nails over the skin watching it shudder, feeling it dent under his claws.

Chris hung his head forward to hide the redness of his face, he was sure he was sweating again and not only because it was downright hot here. His blood was running faster in his veins and he tried to keep his breaths deep and even, slow if possible. He clenched his fingers into fists underwater feeling his body shudder yet again as sharp nails raked across his back. He wasn't a masochist, but there was something acute in the feeling that Eclipses' nails created. Slowly his eyes fluttered half closed 'Breathe…breathe and control yourself…slowly…' he told himself to calm his mind.

Eclipse watched his face. It was down and flushed. He could feel Chris' back rise as his chest heaved with deep breaths. He watched as moisture gathered on those half parted lips and the ragged breaths shook the small droplet every time Chris inhaled. He could hear his deep breathing, gradually, slowly becoming faster.

Chris tensed a little as Eclipses' smooth hands slid down his sides, under his arms and up front to run the sponge and fingers with sharp nails over his stomach. Even before he knew it he shifted a little rising up on his arms to fit into this loose grip that Eclipse was creating.

"Ah…"

One of his rapidly increasing in frequency gasps for air produced a small sound. He swallowed then fully closing his eyes and nor raising his face let out a small half whimper half moan through his nose. He could almost feel the weight of Eclipses' body towering just above him. Eclipses' fingers scraped at the muscles of his stomach and they flexed under them, before Chris knew anything, he leant a little further, shoulders hunching over a bit. He didn't see it, but Eclipse did and smiled.

Eclipse was watching his ever move and the demon himself inhaled a little deeper when he watched Chris spread his knees a little wider when he leant forward. Eclipses' eyes widened a little almost in anticipation, his hand with the sponge stilled on Chris' lower stomach, nails digging into it and pressing against Chris. The boy was tense, he could tell. He pressed his other palm firmly against the boys' skin, up his side he went dragging his nails over the skin, up his chest…

Eclipse smiled as he watched Chris jump when he dragged a sharp nail over his nipple. Eclipse paused and curling his fingers in like talons pushed one of his nail deep into that nipple.

Chris' face twisted in concentration, his face burned, his body trembled as he felt a demanding burn between his indecently spread legs. His breath came with a short sharp gasp when he felt the pain in such a sensitive part of his body. Before he could stop himself he let out a low strangled moan, his brow creasing in distress.

Eclipse smirked more deviously and leant in lower, his lips hovering just above the bump on the back of Chris' bent neck. The boy shivered feeling the demons' shortening breath against his skin there. Slowly, Eclipse dragged his hand away from Chris' chest, under his arm and up over his shoulder to reach his shoulder blade, up his neck, under his chin.

Chris whimpered tilting his head a little away, he didn't want to look up but Eclipses' strong hand was relentless. It moved over his chin grasping it firmly, long sharp nails digging into the skin. Eclipse slid his fingers up, over the soft lips catching the drop of moisture on the half open petals that caught his attention so strongly before. Chris trembled loosening his lower jaw in the strong grip. The long digits ran over his lips smoothing the drop of salty sweat over them, a sharp edge of the nail pushing into the tender skin and scratching along it's length before Eclipse pushed the long digit into his mouth.

Chris moaned in what sounded like protest. His chin was being grasped in a strong grip and his head was being pulled back, painfully up exposing his throat. Eclipse let go of the sponge letting it fall between the boy's legs and ran the freed hand up the front of Chris' body reaching his neck. Sharp nails scratched at the exposed vulnerable flesh there making the boy tense almost impossibly. Chris' body was trembling in Eclipses' grip.

The demon leant forward having a grip on the boy's head with both his hands as if he meant to pull it off. His lips connected with the back of Chris' neck and he opened his mouth sucking the skin into it and clenching it lightly with his fangs as he continued to suckle. He pushed his finger deeper into Chris' yielding mouth feeling the lips close around it and the tongue come up to lick the remaining sweat off the fingertips.

Chris felt the long digits entering his mouth, pushing his lips apart and sinking deeper against his tongue. He tasted them and closing his lips over them softly started to suckle almost imitating what Eclipses' moth was doing to the back of his sensitive neck.

Slowly Eclipse pulled his mouth away and then watched as he pulled his fingers one by one out of Chris' mouth. He leant back standing and with his hand still on Chris' neck he pushed his head back. With another soft moan Chris relaxed again allowing Eclipse to pour warm water over his head and face and comp his fingers through the black tresses as he washed out the dust from the raven locks.

Chris felt Eclipse place his head on the firm marble floor and then half opening his eyes watched the demon stand. He only felt the water drain a little because cool air hit his bare flesh, he didn't see it happen because he didn't have the strength to lift his head. Eclipse threw off the heavier robe and Chris watched it pool around the demons' bare legs. He wouldn't mind seeing the rest of that body, but he wasn't going to voice his thoughts. He had a distinct feeling that this was still not what it looked like.

Eclipse stepped into the bath that was now half full and walked over to where Chris lay in the water. His arms floated loosely at his sides, his knees were still spread almost shamelessly apart pointing into the ceiling, his head was thrown back and his face was flushed. Still he was panting through those half parted lips softly. All in all, he was quite an admirable sight, especially considering how willingly he succumbed to Eclipses' hands. The demon heard stories and jokes about clerics being deprived, it was true of course, but he never witnessed it quite so personally before. He never expected to be lusting so much after a boy.

Chris felt the water move between his legs as Eclipse walked over and knelt there. The boy jumped when he felt a hand reach down there and retrieve the sponge. Eclipses' free hand landed almost accidentally on his knee and slowly the demon slid that hand down the outside of Chris' thigh.

The boy closed his eyes tightly leaning his leg onto the hand that supported him. He shuddered when the sponge came again rubbing in small circles on the inside of his leg. It was maddening and embarrassing but it was too late to think about that now, after he's already wordlessly consented to the demon's bold advance.

Eclipse watched the boy writhe, his legs trembled, his fingers clenched and unclenched around the water and his head rolled back and forth as he uttered small mewls, gasps and moans. Eclipse looked down. He was kneeling in the water between the boy's spread out legs and a hard erection was staring shamelessly right up at him. 'What a dear mortal you've suddenly became…' Eclipse appreciated the forward, unmasked, uncovered truth and untamed desire.

Chris felt Eclipse thoroughly was his legs rubbing all around his arousal and avoiding his private parts almost respectfully. Knowing that Eclipse could see that part of him in plain sight made his face burn in shame and made him moan mournfully, almost painfully but he wouldn't cover himself up. He was afraid to touch himself even casually there right about now.

Eclipse leant forward. Under the weight of the water, his loose robe slid off his shoulders and Chris could see the milky skin from the corner of his eye. Eclipse was hovering over him, his body was nearly covering his own and he guessed there was nothing but a wet, half discarded robe and a few inches of space separating them. His breathing came faster and he arched his back lifting his chest and letting his head fall back further when Eclipses' hands twined around his waist and started to lift him up. He almost expected to feel bare skin against his own.

Eclipse watched Chris' legs fall wider apart as he arched up into him. In the back of his mind Eclipse wondered if Chris was welcoming him inside, but he already decided ahead of time on that matter. He pushed Chris up and out of the water laying his back onto the cool marble. Instantly the boy braced himself with his arms turning his head to the side, eyes firmly closed. Chris swallowed as he tried to find places to put his feet firmly so that he could support himself not only on his shoulders, while his back was arched, but also on his legs.

Eclipse helped him. Grasping his thighs he supported him while Chris established his balance. The boy wouldn't open his eyes and Eclipse could tell why. He was probably ashamed of being rendered like this: with his shoulders pressed against the floor, arms holding onto a long golden handle embedded in the floor above his head, back arched, hips thrust forward, legs spread apart and feet still planted in the bottom of the pool. Eclipse was sure of it and indeed, Chris half expected to be taken in this open, arched and stretched out position.

Smiling almost endearingly Eclipse poured clean water all over Chris to rid him off the bubbles and then proceeded to touch him with his hands. Fingers scraped up the inside of his things and long digits curled around the member that was standing at attention for quite a while. His other hand slid under Chris' leg and over his ass, fingers inching towards the private opening.

Chris moaned and whined his hips thrusting indecently up into the hand that grasped him. Soon he felt a finger starting to push inside of him. He tried to relax, but it was quite impossible in this position. Still, relentless the digit pried him open sliding inside of him. Chris cried out, his body shuddering, raspy moist breaths coming out of his open mouth. He writhed and convulsed and jabbed his hips up as repeatedly in a fast and brutal rhythm the demon fingerfucked his ass and the hand around his member constantly contracted running up and down.

Chris clenched his jaws tightly trying to moan and scream and breath all at the same time through his nose. He tossed his head back and forth, his brow furrowed as if he was in great pain, or as the case was, in great pleasure. Once again sweat formed all over his body and once again all his muscles tensed to the breaking point.

"Aaaaaahhh!" He threw his head back his flying to meet Eclipses' hands and semen shooting out of him as finally he came.

Eclipse caught him around the waist as Chris' body went completely limp. His hands lingered on the handle above his head holding onto it for a moment so he wouldn't slip back into the water until Eclipse lifted him free of that too. The demon supported him with just one arm as he rinsed him all over again and then lifted him up to himself. Finally Chris felt Eclipses' strong body against his own. He weakly wrapped his arms around Eclipses' neck and his legs around his waist leaning his nose into the wide shoulder and nearly drifting to sleep right there.

Eclipse carried him out of the bath and into his bed. There he laid him down and slowly ran his hands all over his relaxed body drying him. Then he sat beside him and while Chris was still half awake he put the odorless ointment against the muscle pain onto his hands and started to massage it into the boy's body. At this point Chris was too relaxed to feel ashamed for one, and for two, after what he already allowed Eclipse to do, this was hardly shameful.

Eclipse glided his hands over and over the now relaxed and softening muscles and listened as Chris continued to moan softly until he finally drifted to sleep. Eclipse stayed for a while longer after that still rubbing the medicine into his body. If he didn't, tomorrow, on his account this boy would be hurting trice as much as he originally would have, Eclipse wanted to prevent that.

Finally, much later he was done and he observed Chris. His hair dried somewhat but it was still damp and sticking a little to his forehead. His arms lay limply at his sides, his body was prostrated on the bed, over the sheets glossy and completely nude, open and vulnerable. The redness still lingered on his cheeks and he was soundly asleep, Eclipse guessed he would be for quite a while. 'He doesn't look like a cleric when he is like that…' Eclipse concluded grabbing a light cloth and covering the boy up.

In all truth, Chris has greatly surprised him. For demons, the bold advance when the opportunity presented itself was normal. There was nothing unusual for a demon to act on natural desire when the desire arouse, Chris, who studied demons as a cleric would, probably would have known that and would not be surprised by that. But Chris was human. It was not a human way to express consent by merely allowing the advance to continue as if it was a normal everyday occurrence. That was a demon way. Eclipse smirked in his mind even more. Indeed, it was quite surprising how this turned out. Even more surprising than the fact that he just accepted a cleric as his lover and a cleric accepted him as his lover.

'Because that's what it is, Chris…' Eclipse leant over the boy's face placing his hands on either side of it and looking down 'you must know that about demons, supergenius…otherwise…' he leant down and pressed his lips against the sleeping boy's 'you wouldn't fight so hard against your human nature that wanted you to protest in shame….' He leant away and looked at the boy grabbing his discarded previously cloak and putting it on.

"Depraved monk…" he whispered quietly 'he really did fight very hard to accept what his nature wanted to instinctively reject.' Eclipse smiled as he disappeared. He thought he would sleep very well that night after all. Tomorrow was promising to be very interesting.

AN: ok, for those who didn't understand Eclipses' monologue at the end, as I'm not sure I managed to make it clear, basically this is what happened: demons show other demons that they want to get it on by boldly advancing when the time is appropriate, aka, in a bath like this. Other demons show that they accept the advance by allowing it to continue as if nothing was out of the ordinary, like an old lover may allow his or her lover to continue because they are used to it. Humans tend to shy away and take it slow the first time (no duh, lol) What Eclipse meant in his thoughts was that Chris knew how demons did it, and to show Eclipse that he accepted him, he fought his human reflex to shy away really hard.

Yes, I think this turned out to be pretty odd, I'm still staring at Chris as if he fell off a holy cloud and hit his head. Still M rated even though technically, no one actually had sex O.o….ummm, question, did you people like this, or was it just totally out of the blue and OOC? Review please!


End file.
